


Jeopardy

by mjduncan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: 'Jane/Maura sex with Jeopardy on and Maura answering questions' on Dreamwidth's kink meme mini-meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

"What is Calcium?" Maura called out, sounding almost offended that the Double-Jeopardy round would contain what she considered to be such an elementary question.

Jane smiled in spite of herself as she leaned over to press a soft kiss to the sensitive spot just below Maura's ear. "I knew that one," she murmured as she ran a hand up the blonde's leg. They'd been watching Jeopardy all afternoon – Maura kept the episodes on her DVR so she could catch up with them whenever time allowed, which, due to their recent work-load, meant that the doctor had almost a dozen episodes recorded – and she was more than ready to exercise something other than their minds.

Maura rolled her eyes and turned to face her girlfriend. "Well, I would hope so," she replied. "I would be disappointed if a second grader couldn't answer that question."

"Well then," Jane drawled as she moved her hand up a little higher, so that her fingers were pressed against the seam at the center of Maura's pants. "Maybe I should help up the difficulty," she offered with a smirk as she pressed against the bundle of nerves hidden behind thin designer denim.

"Oh," Maura gasped as her body responded to Jane's touch. "That sounds… What is polonium?"

Jane pulled her hand back and stared. "What?"

"That's the answer to the clue that they're still fumbling around with," the medical examiner replied with a superior wave toward the flat screen on the wall.

"That's it," Jane growled as she moved to her knees and spun the blonde around to face her.

Maura's brow furrowed in the most adorable way as she studied her obviously annoyed girlfriend who was now focused on removing her pants. "What?"

Jane flipped the button on the blonde's jeans open and quickly yanked the zipper down. "We've been watching Jeopardy all afternoon, and now it's time for you to pay attention to me."

A slow, teasing smile tweaked Maura's lips as she watched Jane begin to try and tug her jeans and panties down over her hips. "But, Jane, the show is almost over."

"Maur," Jane groaned.

Maura laughed lightly and lifted her hips to allow the brunette enough room to remove the offending articles of clothing. "Well, I am always up for a challenge."

Jane tossed the blonde's jeans and panties aside and leaned in to kiss her hungrily. "Well then, I guess I better get to work," she murmured against her lover's parted lips that she could feel curl up into a smile under her own as she ran an exploratory hand through the blonde's folds.

Maura's reply was lost on a sigh as Jane pushed into her suddenly. "Mmm, Jane," she moaned softly as her hips rocked up to meet the brunette's thrust. "That's a trick question."

"What is?" Jane mumbled as she used her free hand to lift Maura's sweater up so she could gain access to the blonde's perfect breasts.

"Browning wrote them… aaah," Maura groaned as Jane pushed back into her roughly. "So good. She wrote them in English."

Jane frowned and picked up her pace, determined to make Maura forget about the stupid game show and focus on her instead. She changed positions on the couch so that she was able to use her hips to help her thrust into the blonde and she used her teeth to pull down the cup of Maura's bra so that she was able to capture a rosy nipple between her lips.

"Mmm," Maura whimpered as Jane's hungry sucks against her breast sent currents of electricity through her. It was good, so incredibly fucking good, but not enough to keep her from at least listening to the show that was still playing in the background. "What is tungsten?"

"Fuck," Jane growled against the nipple between her lips before she nipped at the bud.

"Oh yes!" Maura screamed at the unexpected bite.

Jane sped her hand between Maura's legs, pushing harder, faster into warm, welcoming velvet, her palm slapping loudly against the blonde's clit with each and every thrust. She could tell from the sporadic tremors clenching down around her fingers that Maura was close, so close, and getting closer with every plunge and retreat of her fingers. "You feel so good," she murmured as she moved her mouth from the breast she'd been playing at to recapture Maura's lips in a deep searing kiss. _Let's see her answer now._

Unfortunately for her, Maura knew the next answer as well and turned her head so she was able to answer, "What are Doric, and," she stalled as Jane bit down hard against her pulse-point. "Fuck, so good."

Jane just grunted and pushed herself harder, determined to see the blonde come undone and actually miss a question. This whole thing had started out as a game, one that she had been certain she could win, but now she flat-out needed to win. Her pride was at stake.

"Ionic," Maura grunted after a particularly forceful thrust. Even though she was only barely paying attention to the show at this point she was surprised that none of the contestants had answered. "God, Jane."

"I don't think 'God Jane' is a style of Greek columns, Maur," Jane chuckled, pleased that she had at least distracted her lover from naming the third style before somebody on the damned game show finally did.

"Ooooh," Maura moaned as the brunette began peppering the sensitive column of her throat with kisses, licks and nips. It was so good, overwhelmingly good, really, and if it weren't for her own competitive streak she would have caved to her girlfriend's whims a couple questions ago. "What is lapis lazuli?"

"Goddamn," Jane grumbled as she moved down her lover's body, intent on seeing the blonde come undone before Double-Jeopardy came to an end. As soon as she was low enough, she surrounded Maura's clit with her mouth and sucked it between her lips with a long, hard draw.

"Fuck!" Maura screamed, her hips bucking up off the couch as her right hand moved to tangle itself in dark curls. "Right there, baby."

"Mmm," Jane hummed around the point as she curled her fingers deep inside her lover and pulled them out slowly, dragging them over the spot that never failed to make Maura whimper and moan. And this time was no different.

"A… A… fuck," Maura grunted, her eyes squeezed tight in anticipation of her oncoming orgasm. Jane just had to do that thing one more time and she knew she'd come.

Jane knew it too, and she wasted no time sending her over the edge. She smiled victoriously and released Maura's clit as she felt the blonde's walls clamp down around her fingers. "The correct response was 'What is angst'?" she joked as she stroked the blonde through her climax.

"Oh," Maura moaned as her body continued to tremble. "I know," she husked between shuddering gasps for air. "Just…" her voice trailed off as Jane's thumb moved over her clit and pressed against it firmly, throwing her into another orgasm before her first had completely subsided.

Jane smiled and leaned in to kiss Maura gently as the blonde continued to pulse around her fingers, which she kept moving at a slow, steady pace, drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible. Once the contractions around her fingers eased, she gently pulled out and wiped them off on her jeans before she moved to cradle her half-naked, completely spent lover in her arms.

" _Containing a source of the Nile near Jinja, this country's surface is one-sixth water,"_ Alex's voice punctuated the silence that had surrounded them as they cuddled through a rather well-timed commercial break.

"What is Uganda?" Maura murmured, unable to keep from smirking as she felt Jane tense behind her.

 


End file.
